Friendship
by Fallmar
Summary: Is it work for Harry and Draco to be friends?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Harry was walking at one of Hogwarts corridor. He wanted to air his head so went up the stone steps and reached a small balcony. The view to the deep green grass and hills always made him relax.

He wanted to be alone. Sent Ron and Hermione to the next classroom and ensured them to be there in ten minutes. The old memories covered his mind like a gloomy cloud the sun. It was so unexpected and pressing. His life, his mission... Why is this always with him? Why this _all_ is with him? Why isn't with someone other. For example...

˝Nice day, Potter!˝

He turned to the sharp voice. The familiar arrogance made his stomach tightened because of the nerves. As the blonde hair appeared he sighed.

˝You want something?˝he waited for the insults and ironic notes.

Malfoy looked to his eyes for some seconds and with a grin he stepped next to him.

˝You know what's your biggest fault, Potter? You immediately attack everyone.˝

˝Not everyone. Just who deserves.˝

The boy slowly shook his head and stared the far.

˝So I guess you don't want to know what was in my head.˝

˝Wait. Are you following me?˝asked Harry with a frown. His fingers slithered to his wand. This all was suspicious.

˝No worries, I am not interested in your life. We all know too much about it without will. ˝ the grin became a slight smile on his pale face. ˝I followed you just now.˝

˝Great.˝ said Harry. He wanted to get out of the situation as fast as he could. ˝What do you want?˝

Draco's grey eyes observed the view like it was something never seen and completely new.

˝I was thinking about a thing. What would it like to be suddenly friend with you in public.˝

˝Oah, absurd!˝replied the black haired boy and took a step backwards.

˝Yeah.˝ nodded the blonde with exact seriousness. ˝So I started to think what it would like to do this all in secret. Known by only me and you...˝

Harry was sure he heard it wrong.

˝You... offer your friendship second time?˝

˝Don't think I will do it once more, Potter! I have my pride!˝turned to him suddenly with hatred in his voice. His whole face changed as he stared him so close. Harry swallowed and didn't answer. ˝I know˝ continued Draco and took a step backwards with a calm expression again˝ that we don't _hate_ each other. In real. I don't hate you, I am just jealous. You don't hate me just my opinion according to your friends. But in person we don't˝ he glanced at him ˝_hate_.˝

Harry pushed his back to the wall. He couldn't breathe.

˝You...˝

˝We both don't fit to this place at all!˝continued with increasing fervent in his voice and gestures. ˝I'm rich and have a powerful family and you, you are famous! _We are extraordinary! _We need our company to share this extraordinary life and experiences!˝

˝Oh, yes. I see.˝ said Harry and stepped front of him. ˝You want to know me close to you. You want to have the appropriate moment to humiliate me to show, the big Malfoy is able to break my fame and that I am also just a mortal!˝

Sarcastic grin appeared on Draco's face.

˝You are an idiot maniac, Potter. But, I understand your fears. You didn't have a family.˝

˝Thank you for reminding me.˝

˝Sometimes I feel the same. They seem so... far. Far from me.˝ he swallowed. ˝You don't want to see but it is the truth, we both have similar purposes! You want to revenge the death of your parents. I have to prove to my father that I am able to fulfil his plans and make him proud! All about our parents...˝

˝I don't need your help, Malfoy, all right? Just... finish this conversation and leave me alone.˝

The blonde boy seemed shocked and he didn't answer for long seconds. His features hardened and he pressed his lips that they became white.

˝What have I done to _you_?! I want clear answers! What is what we can't ignore now as older? The rivalry in childhood? It made me hurt and furious that you refused me and thought yourself a supremacy!...˝

˝You hurt me! My friends! I was in trouble because of you many times!˝

˝When they invited you to the Gryffindor Quidditch team because you followed me with your broom? What a pity!˝

˝It's not that...˝

˝You can't see the future! Alone with greatness... Is it your purpose? To be a martyr?˝

˝Draco, you...˝ Harry tried to collect his thoughts. ˝You feel sorry for me? You beg for my friendship? Or what are you doing?˝

˝Think about it! Being alone is not a privilege! I have been alone all in my life!˝

˝Me too!˝cried Harry. He wanted to punch his face to see him scared, red and bleed. He wanted to throw him out from the balcony.

˝You are right. My fault that I am too grown up to see it this way, Potter! Go to your lesson. With your _real friends._˝ said Draco silently but with great humiliation and anger in his voice. He covered a tear on his face. Grabbing the balcony's stone wall as his fingers started to ache he stared the far and seemed like he will explode in a minute.

˝You seem hurt.˝ turned back Harry as he wanted to go.

Malfoy sniffed some and cleaned his voice.

˝No. No hurt. I only have bruises. But it will hurt soon˝ nodded, continuing show his back to the other boy like he was talking in himself. ˝And I just want to share these pains with someone who also has. And will have.˝

Harry felt his throat tightened and he swallowed back his tears.

˝Your parents work for the man who killed mines.˝ said finally and left the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It was cold winter day and everyone was sitting in warm coats in the hall. Something went wrong and the heating system didn't work right way. So the whole school was like an ice-chamber.

Ron caught a terrible cold – like many others - and tried to keep his sneezing inside because after the tenth everyone rolled his and her eyes because of it. He desperately covered his face into a tissue and stood that position until the end of Dumbledor's speech.

When the gathering ended, the threesome headed toward the Gryffindor rooms. Harry secretly searched after Malfoy but he didn't see him for two days.

As they arrived to the convenient living-room, Ron dropped himself to a big couch and sneezed the biggest of his life.

˝I needed it!˝ he said.

Harry joined to Hermione who was reading next to the window. The most interesting topics seemed boring then because the cold gave an unpleasant shivering so it was hard to sink in the stories without paying attention to it.

˝It is unbearable!˝ said Hermione with a painful sigh. ˝I just can't believe that they aren't able to do something with this! I personally know two charms to solve this problem, I really don't understand why doesn't anyone do something!˝

˝Because everyone is waiting for you˝ answered Ron from the coach and sniffed. ˝I know you are so stressed only because of the tests what was canceled because of the many ill guys.˝

Hermione made a bored face and returned to reading.

˝I have an extra coat if you want˝ said Harry suddenly and stood up. He went to the room where they slept and approached his bed. Started to search after something when suddenly stopped and frowned. ˝It can't be…˝ whispered.

He dropped his clothes to the top of each other and nearly turned up his whole bed. He didn't find what he wanted.

Finally he gave up and with a furious movement he dropped down the t-shirt what was in his hand.

He went back to the others and stood front of them.

˝Someone stole my Invisibility Cloak.˝

* * *

><p>In the lesson Harry couldn't wait the end of it. He was the first who stood up and went out, leaving behind Ron and Hermione who looked after him with strange look on their face.<p>

Finally he slowed his steps and stopped. He had to think about what he wanted to do. During these moments his friends reached him. Maybe it would be better to tell them?...

˝Could you tell me, why is this hurry?˝ asked Hermione with her demanding voice. Ron just nodded because instead of words, a sneeze was his reply.

˝Hurry?˝ said Harry and looked confused. ˝I am not in hurry.˝

˝Harry is always in hurry˝ grinned Ron who could finally tell this hilarious joke.

˝No, I am… not, just wanted to get out. There is an unbelievable smell!˝

˝I didn't realize˝ shrugged the girl.

˝Neither am I˝ added Ron and pointed to his red noise.

They continued their steps to the dining room where the lunch waited them already. Before it, they took their books to their rooms and after that went and took a sit at the table.

Harry was thinking about his plan, should he share it or not with the trio's other members. When his eyes met with Hermione's he immediately knew that the girl suspects his worries.

He cleaned his throat.

˝So…˝he started and waited for the red haired company's attention. ˝What do you think who stole my cloak?˝

˝What do _you _think?˝ encouraged him the girl.

˝I have a guess. But I have to tell something first.˝ he bowed closer to them. ˝One day Malfoy came after me when I wanted to be alone. He offered to be friend with him. He wanted to share his… problems.˝

_˝What?_˝ hissed Hermione. ˝Are you serious? But how could he sneak in our bedrooms? Basically to the Gryffindor area?˝

˝I don't know!˝ answered Harry and showed a "calm down" sign. ˝But because of his sudden honest-attack I think it was him who stole it!˝

˝I don't get it!˝ said Ron.

˝Well, of course I refused his hand again.˝ explained and pushed up his glass on his nose. ˝So, I guess he wants to provoke me now. Wants to try my limits. Again.˝

Hermione grabbed his arm.

˝It is absurd! You should tell it to the teachers!˝

˝No, no!˝ hissed Harry with nervous voice. ˝I can't prove it. And it is my business.˝

˝What do you want to do?˝ asked Ron, taking another tissue to his hand.

˝Well˝ sighed Potter and glanced to the other table where he clearly saw the blonde hair among the two robust and fat guy. ˝I will explain him my opinion about it…˝


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The snow was falling from the sky like it was another kind of magic. But it was just the nature what made that incredible and beautiful miracle.

Draco was sitting outside on a terrace under a glass-roof with his gang and drinking some hot tea. He was in a cheerful mood and there wasn't any confused and gloomy expression on his face what was seen some days ago. As the others also realized he looked extraordinary smiling and laughed so much with his sometimes irritating nasal voice. Maybe because he could drop his books and enjoy the freedom because of the canceled exams.

Suddenly another Slytherin appeared on the near steps and walked to them.

˝Draco, you have a letter!˝

˝A what?˝ frowned Malfoy and gave his cup to Goyle. ˝I didn't expect any.˝

˝Well, here is your name in it.˝ shrugged the boy and handed the letter to him.

The boys became silent and every eye hung on him.

Draco's face turned to the well-known contemptuous grimace and started to open the envelope. As he saw the first lines he pressed his lips.

˝What? What is it saying?˝ asked Crabble with his dumb voice.

The blonde didn't answer just stared the letter, reading it again and again silently.

˝Who sent it?˝ asked another boy and the others started to move closer to see more.

Draco put the letter back to the envelope before anyone could see it and looked at them.

˝Saint Potter.˝

* * *

><p>˝Do you think he will come?˝ asked Ron while they were walking in the snow. They barely could see among the falling white flakes.<p>

˝I don't know. But we have a try.˝ said Harry and didn't turn. ˝If he really wants something nasty, he won't miss this chance.˝

After a little silence Ron started the whining again.

˝There would be problem if it turns wrong. What if it wasn't he? I say, go back and forget it…˝

Hermione looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

˝To forget that he stole Harry's cloak?! Are you stupid?˝

˝Ron is right, it is not sure that he did it.˝ sighed Harry. ˝But it is quite possible.˝

˝Well, it is quite obvious!˝ replied Hermione and left Ron back as fasted her steps to reach the other boy.

˝It is a bad idea, I say.˝ moaned Ron. ˝And I feel sick. I think I have high-temperature. I want to go back before I will be worse…˝

Harry and Hermione stopped. They looked at each other and after to Ron.

˝Do you really want to go back?˝

˝Yes, and please don't look at me like this, Mione.˝ said he with desperate look.

When Harry finally nodded he gave him a released grin.

¨Thanks! I will cross my fingers for you to have luck!˝ said quickly and ran away, back to the school.

The field was totally white. As they reached the Quidditch pitch, Harry stopped.

˝You wait here.˝ said. ˝Anything happens, do what you think the best. But do nothing if there is no need.˝

˝Be careful.˝ nodded the girl and she stood there.

Harry took a deep breath and walked to the place. As he stood in the middle of the arena, he felt himself so little and vulnerable.

He waited there nearly fifteen minutes and it was close to give up and leave. He went up to the Gryffindor's audience-chairs and sat there to save himself from the cold.

His feet were as cold that he didn't feel them. When he moved them, it hurt. He exhaled his fingers in the gloves but after some minuets it didn't help either.

The wooden steps what was covered with thick snow were suddenly started to thud and the noise became louder as someone was coming up.

He swallowed and turned his head toward the hole on the ground where he expected the visitor. The scarf around his neck collected the snow and now the cold white flakes touched his skin on the neck. He hissed painfully.

The fury black hat popped up and it was followed by the pale face. As Malfoy reached the appropriate high to look at him, he stopped and grabbed the wooden barrier.

˝Why under your House's roof?˝ asked, pointing to the Gryffindor chairs with his chin.

˝You want yours?˝ asked Harry.

˝Sure. But I guess you have no taste for it.˝ replied and his face flinched.

˝Right. So go to a neutral one.˝ nodded the black haired boy and stood up. He went down after him.

Harry sat down when they reached the seats of the Ravenclaw tower. Draco didn't follow him.

˝You like to play, Potter, eh?˝ started with arrogance and irony. ˝What game do you play?˝

˝I am not playing!˝ jumped up Harry. ˝It is always you who has mental problems and tries to revenge it on others!˝

˝Watch your mouth!˝ hissed the blonde with hatred and pointed him with his finger. ˝You humiliate me twice, leaving among my problems and after that invites me here with a letter to tell me how much you hate me?! You are the most diabolic person with who I have ever met!˝

Harry tossed his finger away and grabbed his black fabric jacket.

˝Listen to me now! I had patience. I told you clearly my opinion and my point of view. I can't do more and I don't want! Leave me alone forever because I am fed up with all of you! And don't try to test me anymore because I have my tools to make you in trouble!˝

˝Maniac!˝ said Malfoy and released himself. ˝If you didn't realize I didn't even look to your way since our little affair. You just miss my teasing yeah? Did you drink something? You come here drunk to bore me. Thank you but no!˝ he clenched his teeth and tossed him away to leave the place.

˝Give it back!˝ cried Harry.

˝What are you talking about?˝ stopped Draco with a frown.

˝Give back my cloak and we will never talk again.˝

A shadow covered Draco's eyes. Big grin appeared on his face and he suddenly turned and went away, leaving him alone.

* * *

><p>˝It was clear!˝ said Harry while he was running back to the school with Hermione. ˝He stole my cloak. And he grinned when I asked it back. He didn't give it back. He didn't <em>want <em>to give it back! Don't you understand? He wants something more. He refused to never talk again with me!˝

They lost their breath as turned their steps to hectic walk when saw a group of teacher on the corner. As they left them, they started to run again.

˝But what would he want? To hurt you?˝ asked Hermione.

˝I don't know.˝ answered Harry when they finally stopped front of the Gryffindor rooms' entrance. ˝But I am sure it won't work.˝


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Luna Lovegood walked on the corridor with a newspaper. The well-known dreamy expression was on her face. As she reached her favorite window and wanted to sit up to its ledge, she realized something extraordinary – because she always realized those kinds of things what didn't fit to the normal everyday life. (First place it was herself.)

She moved closer to the corner of the boys' restroom because Ron Weasley stood there with uncomfortable expression on his face. But the door was opened and no one was inside the restroom.

Luna started to croon a song and slowly approached him with light smile.

˝What is your problem, Ronald?˝ asked.

The boy looked down her and bit his lip.

˝Luna, I would be glad to leave me alone now.˝

˝It's all right. Have a lovely day!˝ smiled the girl and went away.

Walking back to the window she bumped into Draco Malfoy. She turned back and saw as the boy went to the restroom and shut the door after himself. After a while the outside standing Ron Weasley took a worried look around and quickly followed him.

Luna shrugged. She sat up to the ledge and continued reading her newspaper.

* * *

><p>˝So you still have it?!˝ cried Ron and pushed him to the wall. ˝Give it back you worm!˝<p>

Malfoy's face was scared and suddenly turned angry.

˝You are not normal! Get your hands out of me! My father will hear about this!˝

˝Oh, I don't care your father!˝ clenched his teeth Ron. ˝Give it back or I will punch your face!˝

˝First tell it to Potter!˝ replied the boy and tossed him away. ˝Be brave and tell him the truth!˝

The red haired boy looked confused and made a painful grimace.

˝He would never forgive me that! I can't tell it!˝

˝So bear with the consequences!˝ spitted Draco.

˝You don't need it!˝ tried the last tie Ron and he nearly started to cry. ˝Just give it back and we forget the all.˝

˝Oh, no.˝ grinned Draco. ˝I can't miss this chance!˝

He walked out and before he closed the door, he looked back and winked.

Ron stood in the restroom miserably.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

When Harry got up in the morning, his first move was always to take up his glasses. This morning he woke up without alarm like this day was special, and there was something to wait for.

But it was a simple Thursday and nothing was special.

He got out of bed and was thinking about Ron who had acted so strange the day before and didn't want to eat anything. He had said, he felt bad but didn't want to go to the infirmary. He had said he had indigestion. Dressed up quickly and went to his friend's bed to wake him up.

Ron looked extremely tired so he changed his mind and went to Seamus. The boy blinked slowly when he heard his voice.

˝What happened?˝ asked Seamus with a yawn.

˝There is always something in Hogwarts.˝ smiled Harry and he wanted to continue but closed his mouth when he realized Seamus' wide opened eyes what stared him.

Harry stood calm without understanding anything. He had terrible suspects and he kept his breath.

˝What's wrong?...˝

˝Harry if it was a joke, it isn't funny.˝ said the boy finally and yawned again.

Harry swallowed slowly.

˝What are you talking about? I didn't make any joke.˝

˝Haha. Very funny. So you want to be a Slytherin, eh?˝ the boy lie back and covered his head with the blanket.

As he didn't understand anything and he saw that he can't expect more explanation from Seamus, he went to the full-length mirror to check himself.

_Slytherin?_

As he glanced to the mirror, the shocking view made him nearly jump backwards.

Everything looked normal on him, except one really flashy thing: his tie.

What was a Slytherin's.

* * *

><p>˝I said it a thousand times, I didn't realize it!˝ cried Harry but the girl seemed completely buried in her books.<p>

˝Nice. And where is yours?˝ asked Hermione without glancing up.

˝I also told you that I don't know. Someone stole it. With the help of my cloak!˝

˝Harry it is obvious. It is also obvious that it was Malfoy. The only thing what is question again that _how_ could he get in the Gryffindor area?˝ Hermione put down her pen and finally looked up. ˝Fritsch is guarding outside and he had to open the door somehow.˝

˝You mean: my thief had help?˝ stared at her Harry and stopped the walking.

˝It isn't the problem. The problem is that it was obviously someone from _us_˝ sighed the girl and returned to reading. She seemed that her only interests were the exams what will be next week, instead of last.

˝Who could want me as bad at the Gryffindor that he or she just… joined to Malfoy?˝ Harry frowned and sat down next to Ron who drank his tea and ate some cookies.

˝Yes, it is troubling˝ said Hermione after a long silence. ˝Maybe it is better to wait for the next steps.¨

˝So we wait.˝ said Harry. ˝The only thing what I can do is pretend that nothing happened. It will maybe irritate him. So he will do more pranks.˝

˝Great!˝ nodded Ron. He sneezed twice.

Hermione stood silent.

Ron swallowed.

Harry bit his lip. ˝By the way, haven't you already recovered? Madam Pomfrey said, you are well.˝

˝I always feel healthy until night. But in the morning, it starts again.˝ admitted the boy.

˝You should stay in bed for a day and try another cure.˝ said Hermione.

˝No. I am fine.˝ refused it Ron and glanced to Harry. ˝So we scan the room tonight after more pranks and won't sleep. Great!˝

That night he was the first who fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Instead of some little unpleasant things – an unexpected test in a lesson, Snape's grin in the middle of his presentation and a wild owl what flight in the room through one of the windows and made a total chaos on the lesson – the day was normal. At least for the others.

Harry faced with lost homework, ravished books and more Slytherin clothes in his room.

At night when everyone found their place in the dormitory, the three friends met secretly.

˝Anything?˝

˝Nothing. No one anywhere.˝

˝All right.˝ nodded Harry. ˝Maybe next time.˝

Hermione smiled.

˝Good night Harry. Be careful.˝

˝Good night.˝ said Ron and they went to their own beds.

Among strange dreams a little light disturbed Harry's imagination what attacked his eyelids.

It forced him to be more and more awaken when he finally was totally out of the dream world.

He opened his eyes and saw some weak candlelight somewhere near to his bed. Exactly next to Ron's bed.

He took his arm to the little chest-and-drawer to put his glasses up.

He got out of the bed and walked out the common room. There was also a lonely candle what burnt next to a leather sofa. But nothing was wrong.

He slowly went there to blow the candle when the door suddenly opened. In the dark he saw a red haired head what appeared at the door.

˝Ron?!˝ whispered and tried to order his breath.

˝Harry?˝ Ron stopped at the door. ˝What are you doing here?˝

˝Did you light the candles?˝

˝Yes.˝ nodded the boy. ˝I went to the toilet. You know I can't get rid of this cold. I go out every night minimum… uh… twice.˝ shrugged with tired blink. He came in and closed the door.

˝Stop!˝ said Harry suddenly.

Ron froze.

˝What?!˝

Harry swallowed and tried to clear his head.

˝How much was this tonight?˝

His friend stared at him with a kind of look, like he just saw a ghost.

˝What?˝

˝You said you go out about twice. Was it the second time?˝

Ron frowned.

˝No, the first.˝

Harry bit his lip and calmed his voice.

˝So it means that Draco is here.˝

˝_What?!˝_ whined the boy.

Harry felt the exciting sparkle on his feet what ran up to the top if his head.

˝It seems you are not ill without reason. You said you c_an't_ recover, yes?˝ Harry swallowed. ˝It means it has to be a magic.˝

˝Harry you scares me!˝Ron opened his mouth for the creepy idea.

˝Yes, he put a spell on you. So he can get in and out every night to our area!˝

˝You mean… it was always me, who let him in?...˝ the boy's face turned a painful grimace and looked back with terrified move.

˝He knew you stood ill so go out several times to use the restrooms. So he got in when you went out first. And left the area when you went out second time. That's why Fritsch never realized him. But what really counts that we can catch him now!˝

Ron quickly ran to light the other candles but Harry hindered his way.

˝Stay silent! How could we explain that here is a Slytherin and he got in, wearing _my_ Invisibility Cloak?!˝

˝Forgive me, I was stupid˝ said Ron with embarrassment. His arms were shaking.

Of course it was nearly impossible to find someone invisible and in the same time, do this searching in secret among lot of sleeping students.

˝All right. We won't let him out. I stay here and guard the door.˝

˝Are you serious?˝ asked Ron.

˝Just go to bed. I am sure he wants to creep out only before me.˝

His friend went to sleep and he stood there, waiting for the other's appearance.

But Malfoy didn't show himself.

He slept in the comfortable leather sofa.

* * *

><p>As he felt a little noise somewhere he immediately woke up.<p>

Blinked in the dark what was lighted by only that one candle but he felt that something was wrong.

He pushed his glasses upper on his nose but they weren't there. Actually they weren't anywhere.

Like they had simply evaporated.

In panic he tried to open his eyes as much as he could. Finally he winked and opened them again. Blinked several times to get a clearer picture. It was horrible and the half-dark made it even worse.

˝Something is missing, Potter?˝

For the provocative calm voice looked up.

With a soft voice the Invisibility Cloak fell to the thick Gryffindor rug. Draco was sitting next to the fireplace in an armchair, front of him. The candle lighted the half side of his pale face what looked demonic in that kind of blaze. He played with the stolen glass among his fingers and grinned with satisfaction but that grin somehow wasn't honest.

˝Sorry but I couldn't miss this chance. I knew you will fall asleep.˝ continued.

˝Give them back.˝ said Harry silently and walked to him. ˝And my tie. My books, my…˝

˝First we talk.˝ replied Malfoy and crossed his legs in his sitting. ˝Sit down.˝

Harry felt himself vulnerable without his glasses. He sat down and thought to the fact that he was in safe place because it was basically _his_ _territory_.

˝Your friend…˝

˝You refused my offer to never talk with me again.˝ started Harry, trying to press his voice as much as he could. ˝You won't go anywhere before you don't explain, why.˝

˝I know your methods, Potter. But let me start it from the beginning.˝ waved him the blonde. ˝I guess you remember what I have told you about real friends, who understand each other and share everything.˝

˝If you really want to talk about this: stop it now.˝ Harry was close to burst out.

˝Hah. You attack everyone immediately. I also told it to you. Do you remember that?...˝

˝I don't care your new manipulative techniques. ˝

˝I even didn't start it, Potter.˝ he said his name with the biggest provocative voice. ˝ Do you think you can order me? You _really _think you can humiliate me that way as much? Nah…˝ shook his head without any emotions on his face. ˝it's your biggest mistake of your life.˝

˝_Leave my life alone!_˝

Draco jumped up and tossed away the Invisibility Cloak.

˝You want it yes? Want to be alone! I say you something˝ he walked close to him and grabbed his face ˝If you face with the truth you will _really_ be alone! And it is much worse to be it than feel it! And I will give you this pleasure! I'll make you as I am!˝

Harry swallowed and released his face from the cold fingers.

˝Your glass!˝ spitted and dropped there the object. ˝And the tie!˝

As the black haired boy took up his glasses and his tie to his pocket Draco sat down again.

˝Selfishness. Do you know what is that Potter? When you pay extraordinary much attention to yourself while ignore every other around you, and you enjoy it. Are real friends do this with theirs?˝

˝No.˝ said Harry. He had no idea what the other wanted to say.

˝I have a surprise for you.˝ his grey eyes sparkled as Draco bent closer, lying his arms to his knees. ˝Even if you didn't realize I made you feel c_ared_.˝

˝Cared?˝ the word shocked Harry. ˝Do you call it care?˝

˝Oh yes. You were cared by others. '_Poor_ _Potter, he has no homework! Never mind, next time you do it, and I know you just forgot it!_'. '_Poor Potter, his book is ravished, I give him mine!_'. '_Poor Potter, everyone hates him, and that ugly Slytherins are teasing him again!_' It was pleasant to hear, how many loves you suddenly!˝

˝No one loved me.˝ said Harry. ˝They just reacted in a normal way.˝

˝You are wrong!˝ snarled Draco. ˝I wanted to show you with these pranks that you are around friends. And now, I want to show you, that sometimes they are not what they seem…˝

˝What's your point, Malfoy?˝ Harry started to be impatient.

˝Selfishness, yes? Do you remember that? And the heating-system when it broke down? When everyone became sick?˝

˝And?˝

˝You know that Granger is really witty. She was sure she won't be able to pass on the exams at that week so she charmed the heating-system. Because of the terrible cold the exams were canceled. And she had more time to learn.˝

˝What a lie!˝ Harry nearly screamed.

˝And Weasley. He wanted to heal as fast as he could so he stole your cloak and went up to the infirmary to have some medicines. But as he started his action he took out the cloak and dropped it to a bed - accidentally to mine. So I took it and told him to give up himself to Madam Pomfrey because of the stealing! He said, '_No!_'˝ Malfoy smiled. ˝'No_, because I would be punished for double-stealing!_'˝

Harry couldn't say a word. The blonde continued.

˝I told him, hah, here is the famous real friend of Potter! A thief of his friend and a selfish bastard, as he is stealing medicine only for himself. He said, he would have done anything just not to tell anyone his sins. I told him to give me the Invisibility Cloak for some days and I won't betray him.˝

˝But you did.˝ said Harry.

˝Now you see who is the honest person.˝ replied Malfoy. ˝He didn't think that it would be me who would tell this to you.˝

This all was just absurd and horrible to hear.

˝Of course this all could be lie.˝ said Draco and stood up. ˝But the Cloak was mine for 3 days. So at least this part should be true. I let you think about it.˝

˝Give it back! It is my only thing from my father!˝ jumped up Harry with desperate face.

˝I will. When you will be alone.˝ said and went out, covering himself with the cloak, and he didn't care with Fritsch who stood before the door and looked confused as the door opened and closed without anyone visible came in or went out.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

˝I have to tell you something˝ said Hermione a day when the trio was walking outside the snowy fields, toward the house of Hagrid. Ron was finally totally healthy so she didn't have to worry that her monologue will break because of a giant sneeze.

Harry was so mute at that week and he didn't react at the normal way as he used to. He didn't speak with them for 2 days. Even with Ron, who was always asking him curiously about the night when he stood up to wait Malfoy.

˝Harry!˝ tried again the girl when Harry stopped and looked at her. Hermione swallowed. ˝I…˝

˝No, first I have to tell something!˝ interrupted her Ron and stood front of Harry. ˝I know, we are still searching for your cloak, but I think it is time to tell you something what will maybe shock you but it is necessary because…˝

˝I know, Ron.˝ nodded Harry with serious face.

His friend stopped and first he looked like he didn't understand the language.

˝Ahh, you… so _you know what I want to tell you_?...˝

˝Yes. And I am not in the mood to listen it from the beginning.˝ he couldn't believe himself that he believed to Malfoy's words. They were somehow again with full of pain like at the balcony.

In real the whole happening was just nonsense as he thought about it later – nonsense to be mute for two days because of it – but the fact that Malfoy'd told him that things before that and as he had had that conversation with him that night, they all made those happenings just quite serious. Or rather upsetting. Troubling. Strange.

He cleaned his throat. It was the real time that he could learn, who was _really_ the right in that happening. ˝I just want one word. Yes, or no?˝

Ron was thinking for some seconds and finally lowered his head. ˝Yes… But I can explain...˝

Harry waved and turned to Hermione.

˝And you˝ he looked deep in her eyes and saw the sparkle what told him everything. ˝This exam thing…˝

˝Yes.˝ she answered. ˝I am sorry, it was nasty but… yes.˝

Ron didn't understand the last one but he soon got the explanation after he was left behind with the girl.

Because Harry went further toward Hagrid's house at that moment.

He was with his friends and so much alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch was started at 1 p.m. . Everyone was at the dining-room to eat and prepare as fast as they could. The school's corridors were loud and the whole Hogwarts seemed that there was double-number of children in it.<p>

The snow was very soft and falling slowly as it was nearly drowsy at that sunny Monday morning.

Harry's shoes knocked at the stony yard as he was walking, grabbing a letter among his fingers.

The white flakes landed on his ebony hair. He cleaned his glasses with a fast move and continued his fast steps to the pitch.

As he arrived to the gate he checked the letter one more where only one word was written.

_Hufflepuff._

He went to the mentioned House's tower and started to climb up at the wooden steps.

Up, where the audience's seats were placed, he immediately saw the nearly white face and hair with the black clothes. The contrast pierced his eyes, even through the glasses.

He swallowed and went there.

The sitting boy stared the pitch's snowy view for some seconds, making him wait. Harry didn't sit just dropped the letter next to his seat.

˝They told everything. And now I am alone.˝

Draco's mouth twitched and after a little moment he finally gave him the cloak.

˝Thanks.˝ he didn't know was it normal to say that. He was confused even then because that all. ˝Why the Hufflepuff?˝ asked to break the awkward silence.

˝Neutral and we weren't there before.˝ said Malfoy.

Harry didn't know what to do. The next long silence made him feel embarrassed. He finally sighed and sat down, three seats further from the other. He started to stare the enormous pitch like his company did.

˝You know… When I said, '_now I am alone_' I only meant that I am alone here with you.˝ said Harry. ˝In my heart I will never be alone. My parents are always here.˝ he was waiting for the reaction but there was nothing. ˝You can tear my friends apart from me but you can never tear them apart from here.˝

˝I don't want to tear anyone from you, Potter.˝ said Malfoy suddenly with husky voice. ˝Don't you understand? I only wanted to show another point of view.˝

˝You did this all to convince me that you are right and that I really need your friendship?˝

˝You believed it for a moment˝ grin appeared on his face and he looked at him. ˝I noted very well you are not my type, Potter. Don't think me idiot or someone who runs after you. This job is your fans'.˝

˝You beg for something?˝ tried Harry further. He no more could deny that he was deadly curious what that strange boy wanted from him in real.

˝Oh yes. I beg you to forget to judge others who don't have choice. No one judges you that you had neither.˝

˝I've gotten a fate.˝

˝And I also got a fate.˝ nodded Draco. ˝And I have no possibility for choices.˝

˝We always have choices.˝ argued the other boy with furious voice and looked at him. ˝And I hate that you don't even try to believe, there could be another fate!˝

Malfoy laughed and this noise broke the ambience. He stood up and sniffed.

˝I believe in one thing, Potter.˝ said and walked to the wooden steps. ˝This all between us will continue. And you will be great. You will always be for sure. But if you can't get over your past, you can't stop see through that glass of yours what let you see everyone in that gloomy curtain what make you blind and drown you with the new and new ideas that you have more and more enemies every day – well, it means you _don't even want to try to believe there could be another fate_. What means˝ light smile appeared on the pale face what turned into the well-known grimace what always made Harry's stomach tightened because of nerves.

˝Means what?˝ asked with loud voice because the wind started to blow and the snowflakes danced among them like one crazy hurricane.

˝It means we will never realize that we are similar!˝

He didn't hear it perfectly but he felt his heart started to race.

Because he'd already known that this all was true from the beginning.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Draco said, the days went by as that all had never happened between them. He continued the grimaces and the insulting notes like it was necessary but Harry always felt that somehow it was just the all what remained on the surface of him.

And Harry never wanted to think about it to change or talk with him in person again. There was nothing to talk about.

Malfoy was in the kind of inquisition at the fifth year and spied after him and his class. He got awards for this. Harry knew he wanted to make his father proud as he always chased that mission what started to exhaust him.

At the year of sixth at the train and then it was he who spied after him and after that stood there alone with him, and got a cruel kick. Draco was troubled and nervous at that period because of the mysterious pressure. And his father got insults what made him a kind of mad dog, who protects his master and becomes deaf and dumb and blind. Harry had been thinking about he maybe hated him. But he had known that the only person whom Malfoy hated the best was himself.

Later they met and Harry tried to stop him and have a talk but Draco had nervous breakdown and he wasn't himself. Harry didn't want to kill him but because of his shock he used the mysterious spell what nearly made him a murderer. He left the place in hurry because he couldn't watch if he dies.

When he was there at the scene of Dumbledor's death, he had learnt what pressure should have Draco lived out all along. He'd thought that the boy lost forever after that trauma and he would never see him again. But it wasn't that way.

He had also learnt that Draco never forgot what he'd told. The fact that they were totally similar and couldn't stop chasing their destiny. When they caught them and Harry was front of Draco, waiting for his judge, he saw those eyes what he saw at the balcony at the year of fourth. He was among problems and so alone. And he was so much scared then. He'd known, he recognized him.

With those silent communications Harry got deeper things from him that he expected. He answered to them with the sudden action that he saved him from the burning Room of Requirement.

Harry realized the truth that they were really similar when Malfoy didn't betray him and stood mute front of Bellatrix and his family. He was really honest as he had told it at the Gryffindor area. If he wouldn't have been, Harry would have been dead.

But Malfoy let him chase his fate further. Because he knew, only Harry could stop that madness with the Evil what also tortured him.

And he perfectly knew that none of them had choice to change that fate.

The End

Thanks for reading and please review. It's a command.


End file.
